


A Beautiful Light Show

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fourth of July Destiel fic I wrote to celebrate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Light Show

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fourth of July Destiel fic I wrote to celebrate.

“Heya Cas, wanna go see the fireworks?”

Castiel looked over at Dean. He wasn’t particularly interested in seeing the fireworks. He’d been alive for centuries and had seen plenty of light shows from watching over the earth. The light show of wars, celebrations, even the simple light show of time turning from day to night.

“Sure Dean.” He said yes anyway. He figured maybe it would be better, even more special this time if he saw one with Dean.

They left the bunker and Sam behind as they drove to a small mountain that looked over the town.

Dean and Castiel sat on the hood of the impala each drinking a cold beer from the cooler that was always in the backseat.

The fireworks went off one by one. They saw some made to look like hearts, stars, and even some that looked like mickey mouse.

Castiel looked over at Dean, his face temporarily lighting up as each firework went off. It was the most beautiful thing Cas has ever seen in all his years.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me Cas?”

“In all my years of existing. This is the first time I ever thought something was so… Incredibly… Beautiful.” Cas whispered his last few words. He turned to look Dean in the eyes. What he saw shocked him.

Dean was watching Cas with those soft green eyes of his. He leaned close and felt Castiel’s warm breath on his lips. He planted a light kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“Happy 4th Cas.”

Castiel blushed deeply. He smiled and leaned into Dean, his head resting on his shoulder.

Later that night Dean and Cas had fallen asleep in Dean’s bed. They had spent hours talking and telling stories to one another. A night neither one of them would forget anytime soon.


End file.
